


Akira story, Omegaverse

by Fenris_Wolfe



Category: BL - Fandom, Fiction - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Hidoku shinaide, Love - Fandom, Manga - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gay, Hidoku shinaide - Freeform, Japanese, Love, M/M, Manga, Mpreg, Nekota younezo, Omegaverse, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris_Wolfe/pseuds/Fenris_Wolfe
Summary: Love, Sex, Babies and family. Omegaverse story of Hidoku ShinaideEverything is owned by Nekota YounezouAkira and Naoya pairing.The story takes place after they started living together. What holds for these two in this omegaverse???I don't own the manga or story. this is a fan made doujin of the pairing. Enjoy!I am so sorry it takes over a year for me to actually finish this. I might continue it if you guys want. Drop cmts on what you think of the story! THANKS!





	1. Chapter 1

It's one fine summer morning. The sky is blue, the sun bright, welcoming and the breezes cool. It looks ethereal, bathe in the colors of summer. Through the opened window, you can hear birds chirping and rustling of leaves which makes one wonder whether he is deep in woods or not. And from time to time, you can hear wind chimes downstairs jingling pleasantly as the wind teases them. 

A gush of wind pushes through the gap of window above the bed. The curtains flutter over the two sleeping people, fanning them with warm breezes and filling the room with essence of summer. The subtle touch of light makes Naoya's eyes flutter opens. He let out a yawn and stretches his arms but stops in midway as Akira using his arm as pillow, stirs in his sleep. He smiles widely as unaware Akira snuggle closer to him. What a way to wake up in the morning, Naoya thinks, turning toward his lover and gently strokes his face.

This is the first time they have taken a trip together in 3 years of living together. Naoya is now doing his residency at K university affiliated hospital and since he decided he won't be joining any university related hospitals, so he has to choose a field before he finish his term and that got him busier than bee. And Akira also finished his law studies and now interning at a firm. Because of work even though they started living together, the time they can spend with each other become less and less. And that's serious pain in the ass for Naoya. He doesn't care how many hours of work need to be done but no sexy time with Akira means death for him. So when the chance arises, he took a full week off work and proposed a trip to country side. Normally, Akira wouldn't have agreed easily but not being able to see Naoya also put strain on him. So even though he doesn't show on his face, he too is also happy to go on a trip with just the two of them

Naoya pulls him closer to his chest, entwining their legs under the sheets. Akira stirs as sudden touch of skin breaks him out of good sleep but knowing what Naoya trying to do, he feigns to be asleep. Naoya realizes Akira is awake and the way he wrinkles his brows and forced closed his eyes, makes me so adorable that he wants to tease him. 

He caresses lightly on his shoulders and slowly traces down along the spine right down to his waist. Akira feels extremely uncomfortable as his light touches set his skin ablaze. But he refuses to give in this easily. He tries to wiggle his way out of Naoya's grasp but he is pinned down completely. Naoya presses their bodies closer and plants light kisses on his head while his hand slither down deep under Akira's slim waist and teasingly massage him. Akira moans softly, he still try to breaks free from Naoya's arms but just set up to fail.   
Naoya smirks as he finds Akira's failing attempts to escape extremely cute. Ah, Akira looks like a bunny, A very fluffy and cute bunny that have a way to entice one by running away, But he's not someone who'd let his prey escape from his hand. This beautiful bunny chose wrong opponent. He wedges his legs between his thighs while one hand tightly squeezes on Akira's bottom. A consistent grinding between his legs and forceful squeeze on behind finally makes Akira gives up faking asleep and yelp out loud. "Ahhh... Ngh..." He shivers as Naoya continues his attack nonchalantly. He pushes Naoya's chest and glares at him. "Good morning, Akira." Naoya said, smiling innocently. That irritates Akira to no end. "Quit touching me so early in the morning. You fiend... Nghh..." Naoya's finger finds his way to his back entrance and teasingly strokes the bud, making him whimper softly against him. Because of the vigorous activities last night, Akira is extremely sensitive and Naoya who knows his prey's weakness in and out, not hesitate to use it. He gently caresses his behind and finger that forbidden place which he head devoured countless time last night. 'Seriously...Ngh...stop it, Naoya san." Akira impatiently try to break free he grabs Naoya's hand on his bottom and try to put space between the two. 

Even though they been together for so long, Naoya's naked body and his scent still makes Akira's stomach flutter and being this close with such strong musk surrounding him , he's going to lose to his touch as usual in no time. Naoya breaks free from his hand and quickly turns the tables by pinning him down beneath him. Taken by surprise, Akira has no time to resist. Naoya towers over his body, his deep dark eyes glistening with fire and bore into him with such intensity that makes him weak and defenseless under hm. I'm gonna get eaten...

"What are you thinking with that heated look on your face, Akira? Hmm?" Naoya chuckles, leans down and place a kiss on his forehead. Akira huffs, annoyed. "What heated look? Have you finished fooling around, Naoya san? I want to take a bath." Naoya ignores him and continues plant light kisses all over his face. He lightly bites his nose, "It's been so long we get to wake up together in the morning. Let alone play with you like this. Why would I let it go to waste?" Akira turns his face to the side, his breaths are ragged. Every place Naoya touches feel hot and tingly. He doesn't remember himself being this hungry for another person. Hope he doesn't see it...

"We...we did more than enough last night. Haven't you got enough already?" Naoya lightly chuckles, snuggles against his neck and gently traces his neck with his tongue, before biting it. "Ah...it hurt." Akira groans but it quickly turns into soft moans as Naoya lick the bite and suck on it tenderly. "You are kidding me right? I can never get enough of you..." He stares into Akira's eyes and licks his lips. Akira softly moans against his lips as they brush against each other. Naoya lightly presses his lips on him and wet it with a lick. Akira feels like he's been set on fire, the inside of his chest feels feel so hot, it's like a volcano. He wants a deeper kiss like always. He opens his mouth to invite him in but deliberately, Naoya ignores him and moves on planting kisses along his neck. What's he doing...? Akira is irritates that Naoya is doing whatever he wants and enjoy tormenting him. That bastard

His hand caresses his waist and thighs but he ignores the main parts on purpose. It agitates Akira more and more. Being caressed as he wish and bitten all over his body have leave him sensitized to maximum. He moans and pants under Naoya, with each minute losing his will to put up a fight. Naoya notices Akira's rasped breathing and his harsh moans and internally, he is cheering himself on. Being able to coax his lover into such alluring and erotic state, I did it!! His face is flushed with pink tinge and his eyes are almost cloudy with lust. His extremely fair skin now look super erotic with all the red love bites he left. The dark red marks on his neck, shoulders, chest look so great and it leaves him elated with happiness. Akira finally belongs to him. In the past, Akira would never let him do such a thing but now, they have became bounded pair and even though he still gets mad afterward, Akira allows him to mark him.

Ah, my sweet adorable Akira. "Naoya san...Ahhh..." Akira calls out to him with a gasp as he bites his inner thigh, the most private part. You are mine, Akira. Forever and ever. He looks up and meet with Akira's pleading eyes. "You give up? Your body is extremely honest Akira. It yells out what it truly wants. Look here..." He presses hard on his nipples, making the taut nips turn red. Akira's moans grows louder as he continues to twist and pull at them mercilessly while enjoying the sight of Akira writhing in pleasure under his palms. "You really like it at your nipples. They are all hard and indecently red. So perky. Makes my mouth water" He bends down and sucks at the nip. "Ah...no, no...Ah...Ngh...Naoya san, don't bite..." Akira cries out sweetly under his attack. You are so adorable, Akira. You have no idea how much you have set me on fire. He attacks the nipples till they are all red and swollen. Akira whimpers and pants, tears turning his eyes all misty and his fair skin with hue of pink. 

And between his leg, that area become totally wet and straining and he have never felt this much heat boiling inside his stomach that it'd makes him want to throw himself at Naoya. He needs it. "Tell me Akira, what do you want? I'll do anything you want. So tell me. I want to hear you say it." Naoya's low and husky voice sends shivers down his pine and his hand stroking between his legs doesn't help. I am going to die of embarrassment. So shameful. All the thoughts jumble inside his head but nothing is more dominant than the heat that is burning him inside out. 

"I...want to kiss." He barely makes out the words before burying his red face in his arms. Naoya is taken by surprise but then he smiles so brightly. "I told you anything you want but only a kiss? What am I going to do with you, Akira? You are so fricking adorable." He leans in close enough that they can feel each other breaths burning the faces. Akira finally loses his patience and on his own he rushes in and seals his lips on him. It's rush and clumsy kiss but the Naoya it's earthquake and tsunamis. He pushes his tongue in with such force and buries himself into the kiss. Breathing doesn't matter now, all he knows is to devour his adorable lover who is whimpering mews and melting in his embrace. 

I can't berate. It hurts. Tears trickles down Akira's face, his lips are all swollen from being sucked and bitten and the jaw hurts from letting Naoya exploits however he wants. But it just suits him perfectly. It feels so good, he starts to feel dizzy. "Akira...I am putting it in." "Huh..." he looks so wrecked all flushed and teary. Putting down on his back, he positions himself between his legs. "Want to do it raw?" "What...No, no. Naoya san...don't..."his voice tails off into a sharp cry. Naoya rolls his hips forward, he did try to restrain himself but when it comes down to Akira, all the rational thoughts disappear into thin air. All he knows now is to dominate his prey and devour it whole...

Akira first tries to control his voice but nonstop hard thrusts, so deep into his core makes it impossible for him to stay compose. It hurts and painful enough that he cry out but at the same time, it feels so amazing, the fire searing into his flesh and setting his insides on fire with each thrust. "Deep...you are too deep. Naoya...Ah... Ahhh..." He grabs the sheets with all his might till both of his hands go numb. The sound of flesh slapping against each other and the indecent squishing noises drown out the reality from his mind. There is nothing and no one but just the two of them. That's what it matter after all.

Ah...I see. I really love this person. "Naoya san...Naoya san... I am cumming. Cumming. Ah...." Everything goes white and he feels lighter than a feather but there's one voice keeps on calling him. "Akira...Akira. I love you. I love you so much." Naoya's ragged voice drags his conscious back. Through his groggy eyes, he makes out Naoya's unkempt face. He's always composed with a smirk and condescending, care for nothing face but now he looks so desperate, almost makes him cute. 'I love you too, Naoya san. " he clings onto his neck like his life depends on it and whispers into his ears. 

It's like fuse blow off inside Naoya and all his restraints break lose, he hugs Akira tight and with all his might, thrust into him to the hilt. "Ahh...ah. Not so sudden...ah...ah. Slow down. Please." It's so full inside. It hurts so much but he wants this person. He wants him to engrave inside of him. 

"Akira...I want to impregnate you. If I cum inside, you might get pregnant." He said smiling, sweat dripping down his forehead and his eyes looks almost like pleading. He presses his hand on Akira's stomach and thrust hard inside. "Can you feel it? It has taken my shape. What? Too much you can't even speak?" Akira is on verge of collapsing, he can only make out cries. This is all too much. I am going to break. "Will you have my baby? Be my wife?" he nibs at his ears and whispers gently. "Ah....ah. cumming...cum...again." Akira spasms violently and limp against his body but there's no rest for him.

"Answer me, Akira...Please..." Naoya continues buries deep inside of him while embracing his trembling body tight. "I can't...no more. Please...I can't...I gonna break..." Akira cries, his hips are so numb, they can't keep up anymore. Naoya licks his tears away and said, "Then answer me. Will you be my wife and have my babies? Will you stay with me together forever?" Everything is blinding and extremely hot, he can't handle it anymore. The pleasure and the pain numbing his senses into mush. I gonna drown. I gonna drown in him. I want to. I want to drown in him!!! 

"I will... I will...I will have your babies. Please..." he finally breaks down and cries out in pleasure, his body trembling and shaking in euphoria. "That's good boy, Akira. My adorable Akira... I'll give you all." Naoya's thrusts become more powerful, it's like they are bind together into one. The climax draws closer and closer and finally, he releases inside Akira. Because of powerful climax and merciless pounding plus heat filling up inside of him, Akira orgasms again and sinks into bed finally. Naoya too collapses on him and they both lay there panting for life. Finally, Naoya gets up and kisses half conscious Akira tenderly, "You're mine, Akira. Forever." Ah...he's getting carried away again. I have to... before even finishing his thought, darkness fall in Akira's mind and he fell into deep sleep.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Continue in Chapter 2''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


	2. Chapter 2

When Akira wakes up, it is past noon. Outside the window, in distant, he can hear the birds chirping and quiet sounds of wind chimes but not the usual breathing of the person beside him. He looks around the room and finds himself alone lying on the bed, fully clothed and cleaned thoroughly. He props himself up and winces as dull pain greet his movements. Damn...that bastard. He can't feel his legs well, numb from waist down. He should go easy on him sometimes, but when he recalls the scenes, his face flushes and he can't help but want to bury under the sheets. 

No matter how long they have been together, he can't get use to him. Every time is like the first time and he still feel embarrass like a maiden. But one thing change. He feels that he become more and more perverted and drawn along with Naoya's whims. He slowly lifts himself up and heads out of the room. The house is quiet. In the living room, he finds some toast and drinks on the table with a note. Sighing, he reaches out to it. "Ah, he went for groceries. Tsk, he should have waked me." But he knows there is no way he can go along in this state. He folds the note and put it in his pocket. 

His stomach growls in protest and he decides he should fill himself properly, after all they gonna be alone together for a whole week. The thought makes him giddy as well as blush in embarrassment. 

He eats in silent and let his thoughts wander. This country side house belongs to Naoya san's family. From what he heard, they are well known doctor family but since Naoya san's brother is to inherit the family business, Naoya san as second son don't have much pressure. "Will you have my baby?" the question replays inside his head over and over. Will he be able to? Being an alpha and all? It's not easy for two alphas to form a pair and to get pregnant is far difficult task. Even if he could, will he be able to... No, the real question here is are they ready for it as couple? True, they love each other and there is no one other than Naoya he can ever love, ever again. 

But this honeymoon talk will not suit them when they get back to real life. They both rarely get break time, let alone couple time. Day in and day out, work keep them extremely busy. In this kind of situation, how are they going to build a family? And what make him say that kind of thing? Why will he bring up such matter? That Naoya...he sighs.

So tiring all these talking. Better clean up before head explodes. He picks up the plates and head for kitchen, steadying himself carefully on his feet. 

The house is so spacious. European style but not too extravagant that makes you feel suffocated. Wooden interior and old Victorian style furnishing, windows are high and since it's secluded in its own yard, surrounded by tons of shady trees, it gives the feel of a secret place. Akira leans against the window and get himself a smoke. It's really nice to be away from everything. Away from people, away from work and just the two of them. I am like an old man, he thinks to himself. May be it will be like this when they grow old? Two old man together? It gives him chills. 

What the hell am I thinking? He snubs the cigarette and get back inside. Tu...Tu...tu... his phone rings. Oh Maya. "Hello..." "Yo, Akira. It's me. Where are you?" "Ah, I am out of town at the moment. Do you need something?" "Hmm, I thought so. I just went with Nemugasa for check up at the hospital and that guy isn't there. They say he took vacation." Ah, that's right. Nemugasa is pregnant. He has never thought his rebellious cousin will one day be such obedient and caring husband for someone. He surely thought if he ever become a husband, that'd be because he knock up some girl by mistake. Nemugasa is so amazing to have reform him. 

He smiles to himself. "Yea. It's been so long since we take vacation so... How's Nemu?" "He's doing well! We are nine months along, so not long before it comes...Ah, I mean he or she... Ha ha, we don't know yet what it is yet. Nemu been so set on not knowing the sex of baby. I mean what the hell but it is also nice to be a surprise." Maya's voice is so cheerful, it kinda makes him envy. "That's good. You better take care of him. We will be back in a week. I'll come visit then." "Sure, you enjoy yourself...Ugh, it gross me out to imagine." Akira laughs. 

"Oh...before I forget, um... tell him that everyone at the club say happy birthday and to show his face from time to time. Nemu been nagging me about it." Akira is taken aback. "Whose birthday?" "Huh? That guy's birthday obviously. I heard from Nemu, it is tomorrow. All the girls in club been bothering him for past week." "Don't tell me you forgot?" He totally forgot. This is not good. "I really forgot." "Man, for reals? But no worries, I'm pretty sure he will be happy so long as he's get to monopolize you. Ugh, I just get chills. Anyway, see you when you get back. Good luck." 

He closes his phone and sit down quietly. He been so busy for past month, he couldn't keep track of things. But forgetting birthday is not a very good thing. Did he plan this trip to match with his birthday? Should I do something? If it's him, he'd want me to say, take me as present. He blushes to his own thoughts and shoos them away. There is no way in hell he is saying that. Ahhh, this is terrible.

"Akira, I am home." The voice makes him jump up. "We...welcome back." Naoya comes in with grocery bags in his arm. 'Oh you are up. Have you eaten? I made some before go out." He smile warmly and place a kiss on Akira's forehead before heading into kitchen. His action makes Akira feel so warm inside. Wait, why is this guy acting so normal despite tomorrow's his birthday?" It irritates him that it feels like he is being toy as always by him. "You should have waked me up if you were going out." "Hmm? Oh, were you lonely?" he reply with a chuckle. "But you were so tired, I didn't want to wake you up." He busy himself placing the stuff in fridge with his back at Akira. "And whose fault is that?" Akira mutters to himself. 

"Oh, right..." Naoya announces suddenly. "I bought a cake." Cake? For tomorrow? Not good, at this rate it gonna become obvious that he didn't remember his birthday. It is not like he want to act like he does but Naoya is always gentle and caring toward him so much and he doesn't want him to think that he doesn't share the same feeling as him. And with his personality, Akira knows he can be difficult sometimes. At least, sometimes he too wants Naoya to feel that he truly love and adore him. "U like sweets, right? I thought it'd be..." Naoya stops in his speech as he notices Akira acting strange. He has his head down and keep avoiding eye contact with him. 

"Akira, you ok? Something wrong?" He goes over and take his face in his hands. Touching their forehead together, "Hmm, don't look like you have fever though." Akira's face flushes bright red and he pushes Naoya's hand away hastily. "Wha...what are you doing? Nobody check temperature like that you know..." Naoya laughs, his eyes full with cheerful twinkle as he looks at him. This adorable guy. I wanna eat him up. Ah, what am I gonna do with him? "Sorry, just that you look a bit under the weather. Want to go rest in bed?" 

He strokes his face gently and lean into whisper in his ear. Akira's heat thumps faster and he feel tingle in places that Naoya touched. He looks up at Naoya's face, as cool and immaculate as always but his eyes so gentle and tender that make his heart constrict painfully. "You...making this kind of face is really unfair." Naoya bushes a thumb over Akira's lips and maybe he doesn't do it on purpose but Akira licks his fingers which take Naoya by surprise. 

I can't stop myself. Akira thinks as he sucks on his fingers, teasingly licking away at the slender ones. Naoya who been trying to be good, become unsettle. "You little..." he withdraws his fingers and replace with his mouth. "Mmf..." Akira grabs onto Naoya's arm as Naoya thrusts his tongue into the mouth and entraps him in his arms. It is rough and forceful yet, so sweet it melt him from inside. I want to feel him properly. I want to feel all of him. 

Akira's mind is a mess and when they break the kiss, both of them end up panting against each other. "Bed...let's move to bed." He said in a low voice, hiding his face in Naoya's chest, clutching tight on his arms. He gonna die of embarrassment. Afire lit inside Naoya and his primal senses take over. Pulling Akira's hand, he half walks and half dash to the bedroom. "Wait...hey, Naoya san..," 

The door closes behind them and both of them stumble onto bed. Normally things will escalate the moment, they get on bed but this time, they just lay side by side and stares into each other eyes. No one talking, the whole room is silent and only thing that can be heard is their harsh breathing and the thumping heart beats. Both mesmerized in their own world. Naoya lightly kisses him on cheeks and then plant kisses all over his face. He lightly pecks his lips and strokes his napes tentatively. Akira shivers, this kind of tender and sweet atmosphere is so embarrassing and he can't keep up. After getting full himself with kisses, Naoya pull him into his arms and tightly hugs him.

Ah, I love him. I love him. He just want to squish him and makes a mess out of him but at the same time, he want to treasure him, treat him gentle and tender like a precious thing. He want to love him. No, it is wrong. He truly love him with his whole heart, his whole being. No longer he can imagine his life without Akira. He can't.


	3. Chapter 3

And he wants to be loved by him. He sighs deeply, snuggling his face into Akira's fine hair. From the very start, he is the one chasing after him. He is the one yearning for him. It's always been him. He knows Akira loves him; it's not that he doesn't. He knows but there is something in the back of his head that keep worrying about what ifs. And the biggest what if that keeps on haunting him is One day Akira gonna wake up and decided that he no longer loves him.

He is a practical man; he knows no one can foresee the future and him worrying about such thing will do no good but only harm. But he is also a flawed human. No matter how logical things may be in his head, his heart will always be at conflict with the insecurity and worries. And if that were to happen, he doesn't know if he can live through it. A sad smile break out on his lips, Love truly is a scary thing. 

Akira lay silently in Naoya's embrace, trying to resist, at the same time immersing himself in Naoya's scent that he is all too familiar with and never gonna get used to the pleasure, the sense of security it brings. He slowly wraps his arms around him and buries himself deep in his chest. Thump, thump he can hear Naoya's heart beating at fast pace almost matching up with his own.

What if one day he can't feel this person warmth? Will he be able to continue to walk his life as though it was nothing? He knows he act all strong and but he actually is a scared cat, too afraid to get close and get hurt. But what of Naoya san? He who been stubbornly pursuing him regardless the fact that they are both alphas and the futile future that awaits them? He too wants to be brave like him. He too wants to reach out to something he truly desires and not afraid to get hurt in the process of achieving it. He too wants.....to express his love to Naoya like he had done to him countless time. 

Naoya sighs, breaking the embrace and looks straight into Akira's eyes. "You can tell me what's bother you. We can work it out so..." He brushes the fringe from getting into his eyes. "Please Akira..." Akira's heart hurts; his voice is so shaken up, not like the usual proud Naoya. How painful it must for him to go along with his whims, at his convenience to build this relationship, he really can't find an answer for that. He stokes Naoya's face, let the other guy closes his eyes and rest his face in his palms. I really love him. I really do. He pulls himself up and climbs on top of Naoya. "Akira?"

 

Without answering him, he leans down and kisses him on the lips. "I love you, Naoya san." He said calmly, position himself firmly on Naoya who has his eyes widened in surprise. Akira pulls off his shirt and throws it to the side, "I am an alpha. Even though we are bonded, there's no guarantee we can build a family like others. I may not be able to bring you that joy. But....I will not let that ruin our relationship. I am not like you Naoya san." "I don't have confidence that I'll be able to bring joy to this relationship. And I am not brave and strong enough to face it when the time comes for an end. I...I won't be able to brush it off like I did with sensei. You made me this way so you will have to take responsibility to the end." 

He pulls Naoya's hand and press against his belly. "If a kid is needed to make us go on, I will....try my best." Akira's face is flushed red to his ears. So embarrassing, he can no longer look Naoya in the eyes. Naoya listening to his confession is in other world. He can't believe what he is hearing. Akira never bare himself to him, this is the first time he is hearing the words from his own mouth. So he too is worrying about us. He really does love me. He really does care. He is so happy he just want to scream out and jump like a little child.


	4. Chapter 4

Naoya grabs Akira by the waist and sits up so that he is straddling him. "I waited. I waited all these years to hear those words from you." He pushes the hair back from Akira's face and pulls him closer. "You are everything I need. My heart, my soul everything I already given to you. There's no way I will ever let go of your hand. You are my boyfriend, my husband, my lover, my soul mate. Trust in me." Akira looks up at his face, his eyes brimming with tears. "You can never forget these words. Never. I will not forgive you if you ever did." He said finally let the barriers in his heart break away and allow the years of stored up emotions takes over him like tides. 

Akira pecks small kiss in his lips, taking initiative for the very first time. He kisses along his face and down the neck. How is it he kisses me? Usually he will be worry about such things but now, the only thing he knows is to touch and be touched with his lover. He needs to feel Naoya under his body, draws in his warmth and buries in his scent. Planting kisses along his chest, he gets off Naoya's lap. And kneel between his legs. Naoya who been speechless the whole time has his jaw drop when Akira takes off his belt and strip away his pants. "This...is something for your birthday." Akira said as red as tomato. "What birthday? I mean...whoa...." He can't finish his sentence as Akira nibbles over his boxers. This really is too much, Naoya thinks to himself, as Akira pulls off the last piece of his undergarments but amazed as he may, he is not gonna miss out his change. Quickly he takes off his shirt, very much anticipated for what's coming.

 

Akira feels so extremely hot at the moment; his whole body is covered in Goosebumps as he takes Naoya's thing in his hand. He's already so hard; he blushes at the thought and runs his hands gently over it. "Akira, don't tease me too much." Naoya said his voice rasped. Somehow it makes him happy. He slowly brings himself closer and wraps his lips around the head. Naoya sighs as the warmth of Akira's mouth almost bring him to climax. He takes in Naoya's thing inch by inch feeling the girth and taut flesh inside his mouth. He shivers as the thing twitches inside him and it makes the heat in his belly boil, like larva inside volcano. Mixing with his own saliva and precum from Naoya, the indecent voices echo inside his head making it an extremely shameful scenario if he were aware of surrounding at the moment. 

Naoya is having a hard time keeping his posture; the way Akira licks at the head and takes in his thing in his tiny hot mouth in his own clumsy way is enough to make him come. The stimulation is too much. At that moment, Akira looks up at him. All restraints and control fly off and he almost immediately come. "Akira, that's enough." He quickly pulls out but it is a bit late and he cum all over Akira's face. 

Akira is stunned in place, as Naoya furiously wiping off his face. "I am so sorry, Akira. You were too cute, I just..." Akira stops his hand and kisses him. "I don't mind." If he isn't nose bleeding before, he definitely is now. The limit barriers in Naoya's head blown away and immediately he pulls him up and stumbles onto the bed. 

"You teases me too much, Akira. I won't go easy on you." He nibbles at his lips and quickly takes off Akira's pants. Akira now completely naked on bed, smiles blushfully "Did I ever tell you to?" Naoya smiles his usual smirk and crawls over him like a predator to his prey. "Do not regret it later." He kisses him deeply enough to makes Akira gasping for air when he moves to nibble at his neck. He can feel Naoya marking him and the sensation of pain and pleasure set his body ablaze and hunger for more.


	5. Chapter 5

Naoya plays on his chest while his other hand busy wandering downstairs making Akira gasps and writhes in pleasure. "You are already this wet. Does sucking me feel that good?" He bites and kisses along the thighs, leaving a trail of red marks on Akira's pale skin. They look so indecent and so erotic, he can't help but want to lock him up and never let anyone set eyes on him. He is mine. Mine and Mine alone. The urge to dominate surge up his chest like a growl and at the moment, he doesn't hear or see anything except Akira in front of him. 

The only desire he feels is to take over his lover and become one with him. He positions himself between Akira's thighs and without saying anything, forcefully thrusts his hips inside Akira. The sudden attack takes Akira over by surprise and his whole body goes rigid. "Akira....face me." Naoya pulls his face back and stares into his eyes. He has never seen Naoya looking this wild before, it's almost like he wants to swallow him whole. The thought makes him shiver and something inside him itches, aching for more. He kisses Naoya and whispers softly against his lip, "Make me yours" Naoya answers with a powerful thrust making him scream out loud beneath him. 

 

For Naoya all he can see and hear are Akira's face and voice, how they flushes with each thrust he does him, how erotic he look with tears brimming at his eyes, his sweet cries and his body covered in sweat and bites marks. He can never have enough of it. This man is mine, He is mine and mine alone. His primal instincts are on over drive and he let them control him. Akira can't say or do anything but drown in pleasure under him, the fire is engulfing both of them and its flames hot enough to burn them alive. He wishes it ended. He wishes it never ends. He wishes....the arms holding him down, the person coming inside him to merge with him into one....He wishes the time stops and only them left inside their own world. 

 

Akira wakes up to the gentle pull on his arms. He blinks and sees Naoya's face in front of him. He smiles, "You wake up. Sorry I am just cleaning you now." He wipes his arms with a wet towel very gently. "I can do it in bathroom." His voice is so hoarse and immediately he remembers the events of the evening. His face turns extremely red and he will have crawl inside the blanket and never come out if only his legs aren't like jelly. Naoya realizes his face and chuckles. "You are so adorable. Where did the cool Akira goes?" He kisses his hands and put the towel to the side. 

"You are so embarrassing. Please stop talking." Akira turns to the other side and pull the blanket over his head. Naoya laughs heartily, "Come here Akira. Good Akira. Come here babe." "Will you stop it?" Akira is almost burn out from blushing, He was so lewd. I am so embarrassed I can die. He thinks to himself burying deep into the blankets. But then he remembers something. "By the way, Naoya san..." "Hmm? What? You need something?" Naoya comes closer. He still hides inside his blankets but he put out his head and said, "Happy Birthday. I kinda forget and didn't bring anything for you." He turns his head to the side hoping it won't make him sad or feel bad. He feels so guilty just remembering it.

"Yea, I been meaning to ask. Whose birthday?" Naoya asks completely clueless. "Yours. Maya said it was your birthday yesterday. He phoned me." "Maya? AH! It must be the people from the club. They always pester me about my birthday and I kinda told them whatever pop up in last minute. My birthday is 3 months away. Ah I see now." He said and laughs, apparently too much which pulls on Akira's nerves. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he throws a pillow at him which Naoya catches mid air and laughs his heart out. "I did try to but you attack me, remember?" Akira's face turn bright red and he throws the pillows at him nonstop.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok ok I am sorry." Naoya finally gives in after no pillows left to throw and Akira reaching out to his dictionary on night stand. How embarrassing! He actually thought it was his birthday and was feeling guilty. All his worries were for nothing? Oh my god, I want to die. He covers himself with blanket and wishes he never said such corny things. Naoya leans on top of him. "You are heavy get off." "No, I don't want to." He pushes him but he isn't moving an inch. "Are you a kid? Naoya san." He sounds frustrated but not at all angry or hate of the pressure and warmth of the body above him.

"Maybe I am a kid. The words you said, thethings you did yesterday really makes me happy. So much that I can't rememberbeing that happy in all of my life. Do you really 

 

want to take it all back? Will you never say them if you didn't thought it was my birthday?" Naoya voice is cold and stern unlike his body. Akira goes silent at his words. True, he wanted to make up for forgetting his birthday but he meant every single word. Every touch, every kiss meant the world to him. He come out of the blanket, looks at Naoya who is lying on top of him. 

"I....I meant every word I said. Even if I mistaken with your birthday, they were all the words from my heart. I will never take them back." Naoya smiles widely and kisses him. "I love you Akira." Akira blushes and quickly goes back into his blankets. "I gonna go make some food. Tell me if you need help getting into bath ok." He strokes his head and heads to the door. The atmosphere is extremely sweet and surreal enough to make my teeth tingle. Naoya san can be such a romantic sometimes after all. Akira thinks, smiling to himself. 

 

want to take it all back? Will you never say them if you didn't thought it was my birthday?" Naoya voice is cold and stern unlike his body. Akira goes silent at his words. True, he wanted to make up for forgetting his birthday but he meant every single word. Every touch, every kiss meant the world to him. He come out of the blanket, looks at Naoya who is lying on top of him. 

"I....I meant every word I said. Even if I mistaken with your birthday, they were all the words from my heart. I will never take them back." Naoya smiles widely and kisses him. "I love you Akira." Akira blushes and quickly goes back into his blankets. "I gonna go make some food. Tell me if you need help getting into bath ok." He strokes his head and heads to the door. The atmosphere is extremely sweet and surreal enough to make my teeth tingle. Naoya san can be such a romantic sometimes after all. Akira thinks, smiling to himself.

Naoya stops at the door and said, "Is that mean on my actual birthday I can expect more service from you?" Akira immediately grabs the book from night stand and throws at Naoya. "Ouch, I am just kidding" Naoya laughs and run out of the room. "But I mean No service?" he still teases him at the door. Akira picks up another book and aim at his head. "I am going. I am going. Come out soon, Akira, we got to head back so I will prepare bath for you. My sweet lewd Akira." He shouts from outside the room. "Who the hell is going back with you? Go die."

Akira fumes on the bed and thinks to himself, that guy will always be a nasty sex maniac. And how in the world he falls in love with him is a wonder. To think there's many more years I gonna have to wake up to his nonsense..... 

He pauses.......

Many more years huh? The thoughts make his heart thumps funnily. 

It'd be nice, isn't it?

He breathes in deeply, staring at the ceiling,listening to the sound of Naoya's cooking in the kitchen, soon sleep comes overhim and quickly he dozes off into dream land, body and heart at peace in a quietworld of stars and sky light.


End file.
